Conventional automatic bagging systems have long recognized a need to collect and bag objects, such as fruit, to at least a predetermined weight. These conventional systems typically include a collection pan into which the objects are collected and weighed. Once a predetermined weight is obtained, the collection pan empties the collected objects into a bag or transfers them to a separate bagging apparatus.
One conventional fruit bagging system includes a conveyor portion that consists of three rows of chain-mounted pliable square cups. A single motor drives all three rows through electric clutches. Two rows share one main clutch, and the remaining row has its own clutch and therefore operates independently of the other rows.
The cups feed the fruit into a batch hopper (i.e., a collection pan) that is mounted upon a load cell. An electronic module monitors the weight of the fruit in the batch hopper and disengages the main clutch when the weight reaches a partial weight set-point. At this point, the remaining one row of cups continues to feed fruit to the batch hopper until a target weight is sensed by the electronics. When the target weight is reached, the clutch for the single row of cups is disengaged. After a slight dwell period, a solenoid is actuated which in turn pressurizes the air cylinder disposed below the batch hopper, tilting the batch hopper and dumping the fruit into a bag, supported by a foot element. As the batch hopper dumps the fruit into the bag, an air cylinder moves the foot element downward to gently fill the bag and to facilitate removal of the filled bag.
This conventional system fills a bag to at least a predetermined weight. Other conventional systems have recognized that by exceeding this predetermined weight by the smallest amount possible, large yearly savings can be obtained. One of these conventional systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,748 to Powell, Jr.
The Powell. Jr. system includes a primary weigh pan (i.e., collection pan) connected to a conventional load cell. The weigh pan is fed by a conveyor having a number of singulating lanes with an individual weigh chute at the end of each lane. The conveyor is controlled to stop filling the weigh pan once a certain number of objects have been loaded. The certain number of objects is a number less than the expected number of objects that will meet the minimum weight of objects to be bagged.
The individual weigh chutes are then each loaded with one object, and the individual weight or combination of weights of one or more objects from the weigh chutes is calculated. The desired individual object or combination of objects is selected to cause the weight of the objects in the weigh pan to exceed a predetermined weight by the lowest amount. The desired individual object or combination of objects is then fed into the weigh pan, and the weight in the weigh pan is confirmed. The weigh pan is then tilted to discharge the objects to separate bag holding and tying equipment.
The conventional systems described above are costly and tend to make the bagging operation slow by requiring that objects first be collected into a collection pan before being bagged by a separate bagging apparatus.